The Weekend
by Ellechillin
Summary: "We're going to play a game. It's called the Yes game. Will you play?" Nadia asked Lonnie. Happy only smirked as Juice looked on helpless. "What the hell, sure." Juice/Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: _Hello my darlings, I know you're probably like when is she going to finish her other stories…In due time chere…I watched SOA on Tuesday. Holy shit is it heavy. So I wanted to write a fun little fic that has nothing to do with the Irish. So of course, I had to write it with my two favorite HBICs Lonnie and Nadia. So I hope you enjoy. This won't be a long fic but entertaining all the same._

The Lock In

Charming, CA

His body was drenched with sweat as his body tried to cool itself off. The sweat made his naked body glisten as the strong muscles contracted trying to regain a steady pace of breathing. He watched her come back into their bedroom naked as the days were long with a glass of wine in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She sat the glass of wine on the window sill. She had her back to him as she faced the windows that had the blinds open. He could see that she was very sweaty as well, the sweat made the spider lily tattoo glisten. She tilted her head to one side, making her glossy hair fall to one side of her back.

"What are you doing?" he asked still trying to breath.

She sat the phone down turning back towards him. "It's called texting, old man." She said cunningly.

He laughed with a slight grin "Aint that against our lock in rules? The rules you established." He said getting off the bed.

She watched him with anticipation of what was to come. "Right, the rules." They had established a day of being locked in the house at least once a month. Only the two of them. No children. No work. No cell phones.

He gripped her waist as she leaned in pressing her full breast against his chest. "You know I have to punish you, right? Who were texting, Princess?" he asked looking into those eyes that were filled with laughter.

She picked up the glass of red wine, drinking it leisurely. He took the glass out of her hand, chugging it down in one gulp. Placing the overpriced glass a safe distance, as he lifted her onto the window sill. "I'm waiting" he said, his breath tickling her damp cheek. Up close, he could see that her hair was still damp from the past rounds of quality time.

"My girlfriend." She said running her tongue over her teeth.

"Trying to be cute?"

"How do you know I don't want to be punished?" she asked lifting an eyebrow. "Besides I'm not cute, cute is for puppies. I'm beautiful at least that's what she says." She bantered on.

He didn't like the idea of her lavishing affection on anyone else but the way she was talking was making him hard. "I'm gonna fuck you harder than any bitch could. You ready for your punishment?"

"Don't go soft on me, Sunshine. I've a been a bad girl and I want you to punish me properly. If you've got anymore energy. Have I worn you out, babe?" She taunted.

He traced her lips with his index finger "those pretty little lips are talking a lot of shit. What happens if I shove something in that mouth of yours?"

She wrapped her legs around his waist tighter "Don't tease me."

1 1 1

The metal shelf was cold against Lonnie's backside as she tightened her legs around Juice's waist. Her left hand gripped the rod, her right arm was wrapped around his neck. His lips nibbled at her shoulder as their hips met rhythmically. A loud moan escaped Juice's lips, Lonnie covered it with her mouth.

He was always loud when they had sex. She normally loved it. At her job…not so much. This was not how she was suppose to spend her night. Well not originally. Juice showed up while she was working on a prosthetic arm when Juice showed up with food. Deciding to keep her company. Before she knew it they were making out like two teenagers. Lonnie will be the first to admit it, it was definitely her who started this.

Juice had simply finished it. As always Lonnie seemed to blink and her clothes were off when it came to Carlos. They ended up in the supply closet. Juice with his jeans and boxers around his ankles.

He smiled at her "Working those kegals, I like it." he said huskily.

The ringing of her phone made her groan. "Put me down, babe." she moaned in annoyance at the interruption.

"Hell no, we're finishing this." he growled into the nook of her neck. He tightened his grip on her. He speed up the pace, knowing his girlfriend…she would say fuck whatever was going on and just fuck him.

Lonnie cried out his name as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Juice smiled; covering her lips with his own. He did love bringing her dinner.

1 1 1

She shrieked as he bit down drawing blood. Her hands gripped the scarves that were fastened to her wrist connected to the bed post. She looked down at her left breast as he looked up at her. His flesh was pressed to hers, his hard on pressing against her inner thigh.

"Who did you text, Princess?" he asked.

"If I confess will you stop?" she asked.

He knew what she was doing and smirked "I promise I won't."

She giggled "Then I'll share. I thought it would be nice to bring Carlos and Leona with us this weekend."

"Now was that so hard?" he asked licking the circle around her nipple.

She smiled wide "Nothing in life should be easy; except laying your spouse. So you better get back to doing that biker boy." She said feeling Goosebumps.

After over a decade of marriage his wife still made him harder than anyone who'd ever layed underneath him. Tied up or otherwise.

1 1 1

Juice watched as Lonnie fixed herself in the mirror. She started to grow her hair out which was annoying to her because now she had to constantly keep the maintenance that came with it. He was sitting in her desk chair and pressed the button on her phone.

"Babe, Nadia text you." he said.

Lonnie turned to face him straightened her black shirt in her short denim skirt. She looked at him quizzically "Interesting."

Juice patted his lap, which she obliged by sitting on it taking her phone from his hand and punching in her password. "She's invited us to Texas for the weekend. Can we go?" she asked.

He kissed the side of her temple "Only if you want. I'm sure I can get someone to cover for me."

Lonnie shook excitedly "Cool, wait! Those tickets are going to be crazy expensive." she said her excitement deflating.

Juice laughed at her naivety, "Lonnie, we were invited by Nadia Tavare. There are no plan tickets." he explained.

Lonnie got up, turning to straddle him, throwing her arms around his neck. Their forehead pressed as she planted little kisses on the tip of his nose. Juice place his flat palm against the small of her back.

"I forgot that she's all fancy." she mused.

"Anything dealing with Nadia is fun. Just one thing. Don't try to out drink her. It always ends up badly." he said all the laughter going out of his eyes.

Lonnie tilted her head to the side "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Don't worry, Tara told me her horror story." Lonnie informed him.

"Another thing, why'd you put the skirt back on?" he asked unbuttoning it.

"My boyfriend wouldn't like me fucking some biker. This is just in case he decides to show up." she answer.

Juice squeezed her ass hard, causing Lonnie to arch into him. "I'll beat the motherfucker up when he shows up. Plus I locked the door when I came in."

Lonnie laughed "So we're locked in? I guess I could take off this skirt then." she said sweetly.

He nibbled her lower lip "You better before I rip it to shreds."

Lonnie threw all her weight on Lonnie as she dominated the kiss. The chair tipped over backwards. The couple went into a fit of laughter as Juice rolled them over keeping his lips on his girlfriend's. Lonnie didn't shimmy out of the skirt quick enough for Juice. He hiked them up to her navel, entering her hard and fast.

Lonnie had to put her hand over her mouth to stop from crying out his name. She did enjoy the lock in.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note__: I love Texas, especially the Austin area. The first time M and I went his suggestion was to do a bit of drinking on the flight, to loosen up a bit...I'm an interesting drunker, jovial if you could imagine. My friend had previously taught me the words to "God Bless Texas"...Enough said right? I know the first class cabin was not excited about us singing it. Fun times with the mister._

_Enjoy my hunnies!_

Sealed With A Kiss

Juice made sure Lonnie was in the shower when he closed the door to their spare bedroom, sitting on the bed he but his phone to his ear.

"I'm nervous, Hap." Juice said rubbing his flat palm over his head.

"Fuck are you nervous for? Did you fuck it up?" Happy growled on the other end of the line.

Juice tried to think about if and how he could have screwed the plan up in anyway. Nothing was coming up. "I don't think so." Juice said uncertain.

Happy started laughing "how did you get so fucking lucky man? Juice, you gotta be the dumbest guy I know and you landed a real gem."

Juice shook his head and laughed along with his mentor and brother. He was used to being laughed at by the guys in the club. Juice knew that he was smart but sometimes his thoughts got jumbled when he tried to apply them.

"Hold on, Nadia wants to talk to you." Happy said. Juice heard a slight shuffle of the phone.

"I know you haven't piddled the plan but Juice, my darling you will if you keep thinking about it. Lonnie isn't a stupid woman, she'll know something is up. So just relax and let me handle the arrangements. It's all sorted." Nadia assured him.

Juice heard the bathroom door open and scrambled to keep it cool. "I gotta go, Nadia."

"Alright, I'm sending a taxi to your apartment in 20 minutes." she said smoothly before hanging up the phone.

Juice slipped the phone back in his pocket as he heard Lonnie's soft feet walking in the room. The once muffled R&B music now filled the apartment.

"That's what you're wearing?" Juice asked his girlfriend giving her the once over. Her recently cut hair was short and had the bed hair toss. She was wearing a lace grey camisole, black short shorts, a brown belt and black riding boots. Gold hoops and her gold watch chain were pretty on her, he thought to himself.

Lonnie frowned "do I look bad?"

Juice stood up with a grin "no, that's the problem. You look amazing and everyone's eyes are going to be undressing you. I don't like that too much."

Lonnie traced her finger along his jawbone. "Should I change?"

Juice wrapped his arms around her waist before palming her ass. He was used to the way Lonnie dressed. Her body had all the curves of a woman of color and it was sculpted like a runners. She liked showing her legs, preferring shorts, short dresses, and skirts over covering up. Juice never saw himself as the jealous type...then again he'd never had a girlfriend anywhere near Leona's league. She got looks from the hang arounds that made him want to put their heads through a fucking wall.

"No, babe. You look good in everything. When you walk into a room, I wanna fuck you and I _am_ fucking you." he laughed. "I just want to rip dudes heads off when they look at you."

Lonnie smile as she unbuttoned her shorts. "I'm can't apologize for wantin' to be enticing to my man and others find me attractive." Her shorts feel to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So..." she kissed him. "You" *kiss* "Want" *kiss* "to fuck me?" she said

Juice smiled changing positions and pushing her on their bed. "We got 15 minutes."

Lonnie went for her boots but Juice stopped her hands. "No, keep em' on."

2 2 2

Nadia hung up the phone and looked at Happy. "Oh no."

"What?" Happy asked clearing their empty plates off the table.

He came back into the dining room and massaged her shoulders. Nadia started to laugh. "Juice hasn't ever kept a secret from Lonnie before." The realization just dawned on her.

Happy began to nibble on her ear "Yeah, I told you that before you agreed to help. Like most shit you didn't listen."

Nadia clucked her tongue getting out of her seat with a bleak look on her face. "He's going to fuck this up. All that planning is going to go down the drain."

Happy shook his head "Naw, we just have to keep the idiot in check. You focus on Lonnie and distracted her from the obvious."

Nadia grinned at her stoic husband "Look at you, playing cupid. Why can't you show this side of yourself in public?" she teased.

Happy smirked "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

2 2 2

"Damn." Lonnie muttered to herself as she looked over her shades at the awaiting chartered jet.

Juice grinned sheepishly as he pulled his duffle bag over one shoulder and took Lonnie's hand as they left the taxi. They walked towards the jet. "This is Nadia. During this trip, just don't slip up by speaking her real name. Ava Nakajima is what the world knows her as."

"What exactly are we going down to Texas for?" she asked him.

"Nadia does a lot of charity work and has funded a private school for under privileged girls."

"Why Texas?" Lonnie asked him confused.

"I dunno but she's done the same thing in four other states and Japan. Mostly near Indian reservations. It's a huge tax right off, good for image and shit like that."

"It's just crazy to think of Nadia being a mogul." Lonnie said.

"I know, shit is wild." Juice said, letting Lonnie get on the plane and following after her.

Almost immediately the stewardess took their luggage as another ushered them to their seats. Juice and Lonnie didn't stop themselves from gawking at the accommodations of the private plane. Neither one had seen anything like this before.

Lonnie squealed in excitement and looked over at Juice. She traced the outline of his jaw with her finger and smiled when he raised a eyebrow at him. "I'm a lucky girl. Love you, babe."

Juice leaned into her and kissed her with all he had.

"His fucking head wouldn't be screwed on straight if you weren't around, Lonnie. _He's_ the lucky one." Happy's raspy voice ruined the moment. Nadia was right behind him wearing a peach wrap dress and sky high pumps. She gave Happy a nice wack on the chest for his comment.

Juice laughed getting up as did Lonnie. The two couples exchanged hugs and kisses before settling into the plush seats facing each other.

"So glad that you both accepted our invitation. It's going to be a great mini holiday." Nadia said.

The flight attendant smiled at the newcomers knowing exactly who was the boss. "Ms. Nakajima, we will be taking off shortly." she said.

Nadia gave the flight attendant a smile that made her blush. Happy gave his wife a knowing look. Nadia pretended in being fixated her seatbelt and Happy' s.

"I've never been on a airplane before." Juice said as Lonnie fastened the seatbelt with the satisfying click.

Lonnie cheesed wider "You'll be fine, babs. The best part is take off."

Happy groaned from just the sound of that statement as he leaned his head back on the cushion. He hated flying.

"Thanks for inviting us, girl." Lonnie said as the jet started to move.

Juice could feel his stomach churning in knots as jet started to ascend into the clouds. Lonnie gripped Juice's hand to reassure him as she looked out the window in front of her. Lonnie loved to fly.

The pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker. He introduced himself, welcomed them to the flight, told them how long it would be, the weather was clear and to enjoy the flight.

"What would you like to drink, sir?" the pretty flight attendant asked Juice sweetly.

Juice tried to think of a fancy drink that would be on the plane. He was thinking for so long that the Lonnie giggled answering for him. She rubbed his leg "He'll have whiskey on the rocks."

The flight attendant nodded "and for you miss."

"Cranberry juice, my babe doesn't drink that often." Juice answered for her.

The flight attendant left them to attend to their drinks.

Happy and Nadia exchanged a look as they unclasped their seat belts. Nadia slipped off her pumps and placed her legs across her husbands.

"Lonnie, do you like games?" Nadia asked.

Lonnie let out a nervous giggle and shrugged. "Sure, I like games."

Happy stared at Lonnie with a glint that she couldn't quite peg. At first she was frightened of Happy. The man had two expressions, aloofness and murderous. Then he saw how he behaved when Nadia was around...to sum it up, it was adorable.

"Good." Nadia mused as the flight attendant dispensed the couples respective drinks. Juice sipped on his whiskey on the rocks. Lonnie had her cranberry juice. Happy was drinking a beer. Nadia had a glass of bubbly.

"We're going to play a game. It's called the 'Yes' game. Will you play?" Nadia asked Lonnie.

Happy only smirked as Juice looked on helpless. Both men knew this game...well.

"What the hell, sure." Lonnie said.

Lonnie knew that Nadia was anything but boring. Nadia got up and lifted Lonnie's chin with her index finger before kissing her gently. The kiss caught Lonnie off guard. As quickly as it began it was over. Nadia gave Lonnie an eskimo kiss, which made Happy's dick jump. Juice's mouth was still wearing a goofy grin from the kiss.

The two women stared at each other "Now it's sealed with a kiss. Remember you words." she said before going to sit back down with her husband. She waved the flight attendant over "Lonnie would love a glass of champagne. Wouldn't you, Lonnie?" Nadia asked taking her eyes off the attendant to look at Lonnie.

Lonnie knew it was a challenge. Lonnie smiled "Yes, I would love a glass of wine. Thank you."

The flight attendant took Lonnie's cranberry juice and replaced it with a flute of champagne.

Nadia raised her glass to Lonnie "Cheers to fantastic holiday ahead of us." she said.

Lonnie tipped her glass slightly before taking a sip of her champagne. Juice patted his girlfriend's leg in sympathy. "Babe, you have no idea what you just got yourself into." he whispered in her ear.

She realized that but it was too late to go back.

2 2 2

By the time they landed...Lonnie was drunk. Nadia wore a smug smile as she and Happy watched as Juice decided just to carry her down the stairs. He didn't need her breaking her neck. Juice gave Nadia a look which she only winked at him.

Juice placed Lonnie on her feet as they walked to the awaiting car. The driver gave them a greeting trying not to gawk at Lonnie.

"GOD BLESS TEXAS!" Lonnie exclaimed in a fit of giggles.

Juice scooped Lonnie up off her feet and hurried her into the car...from further embarrassment.

"Couldn't let ease her into it, Princess? Just had to make her keep up with you." Happy said giving her ass a squeeze as they walked to the car.

"She agreed to play." Nadia said simply.

As they made their way to the hotel, Juice looked at his slumbering girlfriend. "I guess we're in for the night."

Happy and Nadia exchanged knowing looks...knowing, their night was far from over.


End file.
